Generation Gundam
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: The daughters and sons of the Alliance must band together to fight an evil worse than the Dark Gundam. Using the Gundams of their fathers, they have trained and accepted all challenges and will face them head on. Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is actually the only time I get to claim any characters from Gundam. Well, the original ones are mine. Their Gundams and everyone from the show is not.  
  
A/N: I honestly never intended to write a G Gundam fic. I didn't intend on watching it after I saw Rain interact with Domon. See, I've got this thing where in the very beginning of the series, I can tell the cannon couple. I DETEST cannon couples, but I wouldn't be the good writer people in the ZOIDS section call me if I couldn't pull off a cannon couple. Just don't expect anything like Domon's love confession at the end of the series between the two. I hate mush. I can write it, just don't expect me to keep my lunch down while I do it. So hopefully this will make everyone happy with the pairings. Also, this whole idea came from playing GUNDAM ASSAULT 2 ~entirely~ too much. I had no inspiration until I beat Domon's face into his head with Gundam Maxter. Oh yeah, no new Gundams. And this will be based on something different than the tournament. Annnnnndddd as soon as I know what, I'll let you know. ^ ^ v.  
  
And on a further note: I AM NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT COPYING DEAD83'S FIC. THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT. Glad I looked at that thing first though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo-America. The place to make things happen. The place things happen whether you make them or not. The place your life can go up the elevator, or down the john. The place where many often dream of going to make something of themselves. To show the world they have a purpose. To show themselves they are somebody. The place to go-  
  
" BANG! BANG! BANG! I AM THE CHAMPION!!!"  
  
-To beat Gun Raider IV: Shower of Bullets.  
  
" And don't you forget it!!"  
  
A young girl, say 15, stood at the screen of said game with a plastic red revolver in her hand. She had just beaten the 8th challenger to her thrown. She'd played this game before it came out and mastered the skills already. And she didn't really hurt their pride, she just pounded the chauvinists. At least she was until a plastic cup collided with her head.  
  
" Ow!!"  
  
" Get outta here Crockett!! You're scaring away customers!!"  
  
" It's my fault they suck?" She asked concededly; blowing on the gun barrel.  
  
The girl called 'Crockett' beat it as various items were thrown at her head. Was it all her fault the guys kept challenging her? She tried to leave 3 times and they all called her a coward and insulted her father. This was a sin and had to be paid for. She simply shoved her gun barrel down their throats and filled their stomachs with bullet holes.  
  
Finally safe from the barrage of objects, she turned and made a face at the owner of the arcade; pulling on her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.  
  
" Nyah!!" She cried.  
  
Deciding that it was boring at the arcade anyway, she started walking home. As she trudged along the dirt road, she snatched up a hay weed and started chewing on it. The setting sun shone off her sun kissed skin. It burnished the violet hair down her neck and burst of pink in her front. Green eyes glimmered roguishly as they caught sight of a proverbial house on a hill. And an even more familiar figure stood at the gates.  
  
" Hey old man!!" She yelled.  
  
He turned at the calling with his hands in his pockets. His hair was the same as hers. His green eyes twinkled with the same mischievousness as hers did. His mouth was in a cunning smile with another hay weed in his own mouth. It was clear the two were related.  
  
" Old man my fist! I'm not even 37 yet! Little girl!" He shot back catching the approaching girl in a headlock and driving his knuckles into her head.  
  
" Hey! Is this anyway to treat a champion?!" She protested; trying in vain to pull his large arm off.  
  
" A little overconfident aren't we Ashes? The next Gundam fight isn't for 3 years; at least for you.. And you're already claiming victory?" He said releasing her.  
  
" Why shouldn't I? I am Ashleigh Crockett, after all!" She said straightening out her hair and putting her fists on her hips, " No one can diss the miss with the golden fists!!" She threw a few punches for emphasis.  
  
" You haven't even mastered the Gounetsu Machinegun Punch." He said putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" I don't need it to beat any of the competition, if you want to call it that dad." She said arrogantly.  
  
" Don't be so cocky Ashleigh. You maybe the daughter of Chibodee Crockett, but even 'Chibodee the Great', as he calls himself, was defeated."  
  
" Gee, thanks Cath. Why don't you just light my pants on fire for added effect on shooting me down?" said Chibodee.  
  
" That would ruin my fun." She said walking down to unlock the gate.  
  
" Hey momma!" Ashleigh piped.  
  
" Did you have fun at the arcade?" She asked; leaning on the gate.  
  
" Sure did. Should'of seen me! I was cornered right, and they were all over me. Bullets were whizzing by my head as I rolled left and just let hell loose!"  
  
" Asleigh!" Cath chided.  
  
" Sorry. But anyway! I lit everyone up! I was the winner, as always, and was rewarded with my name on the wall with a plaque and free tokens!" She said proudly.  
  
" You got kicked out again huh?" Chibodee asked.  
  
" Yeah. But once I'm in the Gundam Fights, nothing will stop me!" She said.  
  
" You have to be 18 Ashes." He said.  
  
" I know! Stupid pre-pubescent and his inexperience! If he knew what he was doing, he wouldn't have killed all those people and himself. Can't you do something daddy? You won the last one." She said pouting.  
  
" Oh no. Oooooohhhhhhhhhh no! No! Don't look at me like that! My hands are tied little girl!" He said turning away and crossing his arms.  
  
" Oh piss!" She cried kicking the dirt.  
  
" Ashleigh!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: First of the new charries. To be brutally honest, I haven't seen all of G Gundam. I've seen the beginning, the middle and the end, if that makes sense. But one thing I know for sure,  
  
Chibodee: I AM THE CHAMPION!!!!  
  
Yes, Chibodee, you are the champion. *Glomps*  
  
Chibodee: ^ _ ^ 


	2. Small World

" Gundam it all!!"  
  
A young teenage male, 17 yrs., angrily kicked stones on the way back to his hotel. He had the most humiliating day. First he had gotten into a fight in the alley on his way to an arcade. Then when he went to the arcade and was beaten! By a girl no less!  
  
" Chikushoo!!" He swore as he kicked another large rock there.  
  
His mother said he would enjoy Neo-America. She said he was going to have fun in Neo-America. She said he was going to have a good time in Neo- America. Instead he was embarrassed and shown up by a girl!!  
  
" Shimatta!!" He yelled as he slammed the door to his parents and his hotel room.  
  
His mother, a woman with light blue eyes and brown hair, looked up from her seat on the couch and walked over to her son.  
  
" Kaneda? Are you alright?" She asked.  
  
The boy dubbed 'Kaneda', turned at the voice. His mother was watching him with concern. Like the time he had gotten into a fight at a ninja dojo and had to run for it. He was pretty beaten up, but he got some hits in too. Although, when the master joined in, he was done and retreated.  
  
" Oh, mom! You would not believe my day! I went to that arcade you said would be fun and I'd have a good time at! Well I was beaten and humiliated!! By a girl!!" He shouted.  
  
" Oh Kaneda." She said.  
  
" Stupid American girl!! And she gloated! She totally toyed with me and filled me full of bullet holes!! Shimatta!!" He yelled.  
  
" Hey. What's with the PDA Kaneda?"  
  
" Well Domon, this little public display of anger was brought to you by a girl beating him up. And by his description, she beat him good. I told you Americans are not the push-overs you take them for Kaneda." His mother said.  
  
" Geez, Rain, why don't you send the boy into the lions den? He's been training for the Gundam fight. He doesn't have the experience they have in video games. Of course he's going to lo-wait a minute, you lost to a girl?!" Domon said in shock.  
  
" Alright! A girl totally kicked my can! There! I said it! Can we move on now?!" He asked walking over to the kitchen table to sit down.  
  
Kaneda dropped his head on the cool surface of the table and tried to forget the girl's gloating and taunting as she continued to open fire and destroy his mobile armor squad. What a way to go. In front of a lot of people. And by a GIRL.  
  
" So what happened?" Rain asked setting a glass of water in front of him.  
  
" Everything went fine until she started talking that 'champion' crap." Kaneda spat taking a drink of water.  
  
" 'Champion' crap? Do you remember what she said?" Domon asked sitting in front of him with sudden interest.  
  
" I'll spend the rest of this trip trying to forget." He snorted.  
  
" What did she say exactly?" He asked.  
  
" She said, and I quote: " BANG BANG BANG!! I AM THE CHAMPION!! And don't you forget it!" He said imitating the American girl's victory.  
  
Domon shook his head in amusement. There was only person in the world this girl could be related too. Only one person could be that arrogant and proud. And she was his daughter.  
  
" Crockett." He muttered.  
  
" What's you say dad?" Kaneda asked.  
  
" Nandemonai." Domon said shaking his head; smile still on his face.  
  
" Get cleaned up Kaneda. We're going to a friend's house in a little while. And he has a daughter. You wouldn't want to offend her and she beat you up now would you?" Rain said from the living room.  
  
" Funny! Real funny!"  
  
****************  
  
" Bang! Bang! Bang!!"  
  
Ashleigh and Chibodee were training in the yard. Ashleigh still wasn't as good as her father, but that was with practicing was for. She idolized her father, but she wanted to become just as good as he was in boxing.  
  
" C'mon Ashes, you can do better than that!" Chibodee taunted.  
  
He was using his hands as targets for Ashleigh's punches. She was fast and accurate, he'd give her that, but she wasn't very strong. That was a minus. She needed to be able to give hits as well as take them. Unfortunately, she stood no chance once he fought back. As she was finding out now given that she landed on her bum.  
  
" Gimme a break dad!" She protested; rubbing her bum.  
  
" If this were a Gundam match you'd have one. A break in a bone! Now stand up and try again Ashes!" He ordered.  
  
" At least help me stand up." She said.  
  
Chibodee rolled his eyes and offered a hand. But Ashleight pulled him down and sat on his back with his arm behind his head.  
  
" Never let your guard down papa." She said waving a finger on her free hand.  
  
" Same to you!" He grunted.  
  
" Huh?" She said in confusion," Ah!"  
  
Chibodee tossed his head back and busted her in the cheek. Ashleigh fell off him and held her face. It was red from where the impact was; though with brown skin it was hard to see. She growled and got up to charge him.  
  
" Aragh!!" She cried.  
  
Chibodee grinned and got ready. He ducked around everyone of her attacks. This only made her even angrier. She upped the ante and increased her punches. She didn't land any hits, but Chibodee did have to switch to blocking them all.  
  
" Stand still so I can clobber ya!!" She said.  
  
" I'm sorry, I cain't do dat!" He teased.  
  
" Then I'll finish you moving!!" She said raising her fist.  
  
Ashleigh took one more swing with all her might. Chibodee side stepped and uppercut her. She took all the force and flew backwards into the mudd.  
  
Sitting up and rubbing her cheek, she glared at her father. He stood over her offering his hand to help her up. She grunted and took it to stand. She still couldn't beat him.  
  
" Gundam it dad! You hit me so hard!" She said massaging her swore cheek.  
  
" Sorry Ashes," He said kissing the red cheek," I'll make it up to you. C'mon. I'll take you to get a chocolate chip cookie slushie."  
  
" Alright!!" She cried jumping on his back.  
  
The impish pair ran down the road that led to their house and headed for the gates. As they neared the gates, they caught sight of a bright red car pulling up.  
  
****************  
  
" Here we are."  
  
Kaneda still sulked in the back seat. He hated losing. He hated losing to girls. He hated losing to American girls. And his father thought it was absolutely hilarious that she gloated.  
  
As they reached this close friend of the family's house, he grumbled something about America being so cocky and got out of the car.  
  
******************  
  
" Well, well, well, I was wondering what was takin' ya so long there Japanese!"  
  
Chibodee greeted his long-time friend, Domon Kasshu and Rain Kasshu as he had in the past years. They were coming to see him fight against another American champion. He had already met their son Kaneda Kasshu. In fact, he and Domon were kindof unofficial brothers. You messed with one, you messed with the other.  
  
" Missed you too cowboy." Domon said.  
  
" Where's Cath?" Rain asked.  
  
" Up at the house," Chibodee said jerking a thumb behind him.  
  
" And who's this young lady?" She asked; referring to Ashleigh on his back.  
  
" This is my little girl, Ashleigh Crockett. She's gonna be the next Gundam Fight champion," He said proudly, " Say hi to your Uncle Domon and Aunt Rain Ashes."  
  
" Koban wa Domon-san, Rain-san." She said bowing over her father's head.  
  
" So polite." Rain said smiling and returning the bow.  
  
" It won't last." Chibodee said setting her down.  
  
As Ashleigh stood, she locked eyes with Kaneda. She didn't know the boy or the Kasshu family. Her father had always gone to see them on his tour. She had never met them. This boy looked like his father. But that was not what was on her mind. He was a guy she beat up that day. Apparently he remembered too. Because he glared and bared his teeth.  
  
" You!!" 


	3. Reunions

Ashleigh shot Kaneda a cocky smile. She recognized him now. He was one of the boys that said a girl can't fight and she was only supposed to cheer on the sidelines. She had of course taken this as a challenge and fought him. She didn't know he was a Gundam Fighter too.  
  
" Hi loser. Ready for another round?" Ashleigh said putting her fists up.  
  
" You-"  
  
" Easy Kaneda. She's just trying to get your goat." Domon said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Can I go see Aunt Cath? There isn't enough room out here for me and Crockett's ego." He said narrowing his eyes at Ashleigh.  
  
" Nyah!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
" Sure Kaneda. She's waiting for you." Chibodee said.  
  
" Arigatou Ojisan Chibodee." He said bowing.  
  
" Yeah, peace and bottle of hair grease to you too." He said.  
  
Kaneda walked up towards their house on the hill. He was in a hurry to get as far away from Ashleigh as he could. But seeing how his parents and her parents were friends, it wasn't very likely. So he'd settle for keeping a good 5ft. away from her. He just hoped he didn't have to hear about his loss the entire trip.  
  
******************  
  
Later on that night, the Crockett household was filled with laughter and aged stories. Battles of old and new were shared along with mutual fresh experiences. Everything from hidden emotions to births of their children.  
  
" Were you scared when you found out Chibodee?" Rain asked.  
  
" I don't remember my reaction too well." He said shyly.  
  
" Why not?" Domon asked.  
  
He didn't seem too eager to answer. So Cath did it for him. Covering her mouth to smother giggles, she told them just why Chibodee couldn't remember.  
  
" Big hero over here, fainted." She said.  
  
" You fainted?!" They said.  
  
" Well it wasn't like I was expecting it! She wasn't acting different! And I was totally jetlagged at the time!" Chibodee said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." Domon taunted.  
  
" Hey shut up Japanese!" He said.  
  
" Or what? You gonna faint?" He taunted.  
  
" Alright, that does it! You wanna step outside?" He said standing.  
  
" Oh sit down Chibodee!" Cath said pulling him back onto the couch.  
  
****************  
  
Ashleigh Crockett was lying out on the roof of their home; listening to stories about her father and his best friend. She wanted to know more about Domon Kasshu and Kaneda Kasshu.  
  
As far as she could tell, his battle style was simply annihilate the enemy. He didn't have any specific way of battling. But he was predisposed to taunting. Which was her favorite subject in Chibodee's School of Boxing. Unfortunately, she knew she'd probably forget all this in 3 years.  
  
" Ah well. Guess I'll just have to fight him with nothing but my fists." She said standing and holding her hands up to the sky.  
  
" Definitely a Crockett."  
  
Ashleigh, without thinking, turned and threw a hard punch to whoever was behind her. She didn't know who it was and didn't think it might be one of her friends. Unfortunately, she didn't think it would be caught either.  
  
" Wha? Uncle Domon?" She said; actually looking at the person behind her.  
  
" Nice punch. Chibodee has been training you." He said smiling.  
  
" Uh, yeah. My dad's the best." She said proudly.  
  
" Yes, Chibodee is a special person," He said; totally meaning something else," but a terrible fighter. I had expected more from him when I beat him. I didn't think he'd be so pathetic."  
  
" Hey!! Don't be fillin' my girl's head with that 'terrible fighter' crap!!" Chibodee said climbing up on the roof.  
  
" I was wondering when you'd show your face. Why were you hiding?" Domon asked.  
  
" Just making sure you didn't hurt my little girl." He said shrugging.  
  
" More like she almost hurt me." He said.  
  
" That's what you get for sneaking around me. I was trained by Chibodee the Great." She said pumping her fist in the air.  
  
" Yeah. Now get off the roof champion; or we'll both have to fight your mother." He said jerking a thumb behind himself.  
  
" 'Kay! Uh, ja ne ojisan Domon! Late daddy!" She said waving as she jumped off the roof to the ground below.  
  
" Goodbye Ashes." He said.  
  
Domon smiled in return as she entered the house. Then he turned around and caught sight of Chibodee. The American boxer was still smiling. It was clear how much Ashleigh meant to him.  
  
" You really love her don't you?" Domon asked.  
  
" Huh? Oh, you mean Ashleigh! S'my little girl! Of course I do. She's very special to me. You know when she was 2, she wanted to go to the circus, so I took her." Chibodee said proudly.  
  
" You took her to the circus?" He asked in shock.  
  
" Uh huh. This Jerko the clown guy thought it was so funny to scare my little girl. He made her cry. Hence I made him cry." He said.  
  
" Are you going to give her your crest?" He asked.  
  
" Haven't decided." He said looking at the glowing symbol on the back of his hand.  
  
" You can't hold onto your little girl forever Chibodee." He said.  
  
" Yeah, I know. But I think I'll see what Comrade and Frenchy have done with theirs when they get here tomorrow." He said letting his fist drop.  
  
" You honestly think this little house can hold us all?" He asked walking towards the edge of the roof.  
  
" This 'little house' as you put it Japanese, is one of my many earth condos. The place we're all going after my fight is in California. That's where our little reunion was agreed wasn't it?" He asked walking next to him.  
  
" You've got places all over don't you?" He asked jumping off.  
  
" You better believe it!" 


	4. Jealousy for NeoJapan

The next day was very busy at the Crockett household. Cath, Janet, Bunny, Shirley and Rain were busy cooking for their friends that would be arriving. Chibodee, Domon, Kaneda and Ashleigh were in the front yard training each other.  
  
Chibodee and Domon were going for a round. Neither one was particularly stronger than the other. They were just making sure they still had it. The challenge had been made after Cath kicked Chibodee out of the kitchen for distracting her. Ashleigh and Kaneda were sitting on the porch watching them; cheering them on and insulting each other.  
  
" C'mon Daddy!! You aren't gonna let him beat you are ya?!" Ashleigh shouted.  
  
" Shut up American! Get him 'tousan!! He's nothing to you!" Kaneda shouted.  
  
" Who are you calling 'nothing' Cashew?! My dad's the best fighter in the world!!" She retorted.  
  
" It's 'Kasshu' and you are nothing American!!" He said.  
  
" Now you listen to me you little stick person-"  
  
" Little Girl, come out in the yard and practice with me." Chibodee interjected.  
  
" But I-"  
  
" Yard! Practice! Now!" He said pointing to the ground next to him.  
  
Ashleigh growled and stood up to go practice with Chibodee. Before she did, she kicked some dirt up in Kaneda's face. He growled and glared at her retreating form. Then he dismissed it and started to laugh at her.  
  
" Kaneda?" Domon said.  
  
He cringed at the sound of his father's voice. He looked at him. Domon was waiting for him to come and practice with him. He assumed from the way he was looking, it was going to be one of those 'Master Asia' lessons. Those usually involved a humiliating defeat and a lesson.  
  
" Coming 'tousan." He said standing.  
  
****************  
  
A limo was on its way towards the Crockett household. It held the Jack of Diamonds and his parents. Maria-Louise sat next to his father, George, and on the other end of the seats was where he sat.  
  
He was about as tall as his father. He had his mother's blond hair and his father's violet eyes. His build was that of someone who trained daily, but not to the point of bulging muscles. He was highly regarded as a charmer and sweet-talker; as was apparent by the red rose in his hand.  
  
" Dartagnan, do try to get along with the Americans. Your father, well, we'll just have to muzzle him." Maria-Lousie said.  
  
" Why do I get the muzzle? It was the American that started the fight last time!" George defended.  
  
" That does not change the fact that it ended with both of you rolling around on the floor like barbarians." She said.  
  
" Pas la mère d'inquiétude. I am sure the Americans are not as half as bad as father says." He said; his Alliance symbol glowing on his hand.  
  
****************  
  
Another car was on its way to the same house, but taking a different route. It held the Black Joker of the Alliance. His father was driving the rental car and his mother was sitting in the passenger's seat reading a magazine; her green hair blowing in the wind.  
  
He was stretched out lazily in the back seat; bobbing his head to his CD player and watching the sights go by. His shot-cut brown hair blew in the wind. His sea-green eyes were closed as he listened to his music and waited to reach their destination.  
  
" Tiron, remember, this maybe a trip but in three years these people will be your enemy." Natasha said.  
  
" Da mother. I know the rules." He said.  
  
" Do not fall for the Americans actions. He is, how do you say, a jerk at times." Argo said.  
  
" I thought you said all Americans were that way mother?" He said putting his headphones around his neck.  
  
" Not all Americans Tiron. Just Crocketts." She said.  
  
" You are not giving them a chance. From what I have heard, these Americans are just in it for having fun." He said.  
  
" Nevertheless, if you can get anything out of them about Gundam Fighting, then use it to your advantage." She said.  
  
" Da mother." He said sliding his headphones back up.  
  
****************  
  
It wasn't late once they all reached Chibodee's house. The older Gundam pilots greeted each other in ways they had in the past. Argo and Domon were catching up on each other. Natasha and Rain were talking. Maria-Louise was helping Cath and the others in the kitchen. That left Chibodee and George alone and unsupervised.  
  
" Bon jour Young Master!" Chibodee said.  
  
" Bon jour l'idiot." George said.  
  
" Why you snail-eating, Eiffel Tower up the as-"  
  
" Chibodee!!" Cath chided.  
  
******************  
  
Outside the house, were the Neo-fighters of the Gundam tournament. Neo- Japan and Neo-America were still fuming over the practice they had because of each other. Neo-Russia and Neo-France were getting to know Kaneda and each other. Ashleigh refused to associate with them because they were where Kaneda was.  
  
" Excuse me comrade Kaneda, but who is the young lady sitting on the porch?" Tiron asked.  
  
" What young lady? Oh, the mutant on the porch? That's Neo-America." He said carelessly.  
  
" Do not be so hasty monsieur Kaneda." Dartagnan said looking over towards the porch.  
  
Both deserted him and went over to the porch. Ashleigh didn't notice them until Tiron cleared his throat.  
  
" Bon jour manquer." Dartagnan said.  
  
" Oh, hello." She said.  
  
" I am Dartagnan of Neo-France. What name might the angels have given such a beautiful goddess?" He asked; taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
" Um, Ashleigh. Ashleigh Crockett." She said blushing.  
  
" Ignore him. I am Tiron Gulskii of Neo-Russia. My mother told me tat Crocketts were foolhardy fighters and not any challenge. But I fear your beauty will distract me from battle." He said sitting next to her.  
  
Ashleigh didn't know what to say. She'd never had this much male attention focused on her. Dartagnan handed her a rose and sat on her other side.  
  
" Please tell me you will be cheering for me in the Gundam Fights mon beau Ashleigh." Dartagnan said.  
  
" Do not be stupid Neo-France, she is in the Gundam Fights." Tiron said.  
  
" In that case, I forfeit now. I shall never be able to mar such a delicate and gorgeous divinity." He said.  
  
" Oh please." Tiron said rolling his eyes.  
  
Still standing in the yard was Kaneda. He was growling at all the attention they were giving Ashleigh. She wasn't so great or pretty. She was a mutant from America and she cheated to beat him. He didn't like her at all. Her cocky attitude, her tomboyishness, her sweet smile and cute victory dances.  
  
" Argh!! Not me too. I gotta get away from that American and those stupid playboys trying to get a date. How desperate. Ugh. They all make me sick." Kaneda said clenching his fist and walking away. 


	5. Much Ado About Girls

Kaneda stalked into the kitchen through the back door. It smelled like chicken, cake and seafood. The women had just put everything to cook and gone to take a break. He refused to walk through the courting session between Dartagnan, Tiron and Ashleigh. It was sickening to see them falling all over themselves and threatening each other to get the attention of the American.  
  
He walked over to the sink and got a glass of water. He needed to cool down. There was no reason he should be getting so worked up about their flirting. She was just a girl in the first place. The way she acted...it was nothing like he'd ever seen. His mother didn't act like that. The other Gundam Pilots didn't act like that. The only thing she took seriously was her father and video games.  
  
" Not a single girl in mother Russia compares to you Miss Ashleigh." Tiron said.  
  
" Oui. The stars cower in failure to match your beauty." Dartagnan said.  
  
" Really, you guys, I'm not as pretty as you say. You're exaggerating." He heard Ashleigh say.  
  
He growled and cleaned out his glass. She didn't even know how to flirt right!! Girls were supposed to act air headed and agree with everything you say. This wasn't fair. How could he, Kaneda Kasshu, son of Domon Kasshu, defeater of the Dark Gundam, be beaten by a simple, American GIRL?!  
  
" K'so. I hate this trip." He muttered.  
  
" Hey Neo-Japan, America's not that awful now. Sure it has it's good and bad points but I'm sure Japan does too. No country's perfect." Chibodee stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
" I mean nothing against your country. I just 'don't agree' with your daughter." Kaneda sneered at the front door.  
  
" Ashes doesn't mean anything by the things she says. She's just playin' with ya." He said.  
  
" 'Ashes' is extremely annoying. How could someone who takes little seriously be able to defeat me?" Kaneda sat down at the table and held his head in his hand.  
  
He looked up when he heard Chibodee laugh and sit across from him. Of course he thought it was funny, she was HIS daughter after all.  
  
" Boy, you really are Domon's son. He used to think he was invincible too. That was until we came along and humbled him a little. And Ashleigh is serious about Gundam fighting. She just isn't as stoic about it as you are. " He took a drink from his Jack Daniels after his finished his explanation.  
  
" I should have won. She is just a girl. A female cannot fight. Females are supposed to cook, and clean and serve their husband and bear children." Kaneda said.  
  
" Hah!" Chibodee threw his head back laughing. He'd never heard such bull dust in his life.  
  
" Listen Neo-Japan, lemme tell you something about women. You may think you're in charge, but you aren't. They are. They just want you to think you're in control. Women are good at all that stuff you said, but they are also good, and or better, in some of the things men do. And vice versa. Like take for instance my Cath in there,' he gestured towards the living room behind him.  
  
" Cath can clean you out in poker faster than a runaway train. And Blackjack was made for her. I wouldn't dare bet money against her in cards."  
  
" But, you two take things seriously. Ashleigh just plays around." He said.  
  
" Diff'rent strokes for diff'rent folks Neo-Japan. And don't tell Cath about what you think a woman should do. And if you do and she gives you something to eat, I wouldn't eat it." Chibodee said finishing his drink.  
  
" Hmp." Kaneda grunted.  
  
" Say, where is my little girl anyway?" He asked.  
  
" The last time I saw her, she was sitting on the porch between Neo-Russia and Neo-France. Those two couldn't try harder to get her to go out with them. One is falling all over himself to flirt and the other just tries to make Ashleigh lose interest in the other." He said carelessly.  
  
" WHAT??!!" Chibodee yelled.  
  
The prized boxer from Neo-America dashed out of the kitchen and tore through the living room and out the front door. He came back inside with Ashleigh trying to keep up with him as he pulled her upstairs by her wrists. Sensing everyone's eyes on them, Chibodee turned and glared at them.  
  
" You two! You and your little, nasty sons trying to contaminate my little girl. You, Fresh Prince of Paris and you, Commy, stay away from Ashes!" He yelled.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, he left; pulling a confused Ashleigh behind him. Cath was the one to break the silence with her laugh.  
  
" I'm so sorry about that everyone. You'll have to excuse Chibodee. He's just being overprotective." She said.  
  
Tiron and Dartagnan walked into the house with red cheeks. They looked like they had been through a boxing match. It was clear that they had had a run in with the furious American boxer. It was also clear that had no idea what they had done wrong.  
  
" Beautiful." Janet said leaning back on the couch.  
  
" Did you guys even stand a chance?" Bunny asked.  
  
" He came out of no where and brutally attacked us! How rude!" Dartagnan said sticking his nose in the air.  
  
" Da, it was most cowardly." Tiron said.  
  
" I HEARD THAT!!!!" Came a yell from upstairs.  
  
Both boys jumped at the voice. Maybe it was best to just leave it at that and try not to get in Chibodee's way again. After all, he was a gundam pilot long before they were even thought of.  
  
" C'mon boys, let's go get you cleaned up." Cath said.  
  
They thought about turning her down, but at the violent glares their mother's were giving them, they decided to just nod and follow her and her friends into the kitchen.  
  
*******************  
  
" Sai Sici, do you know where you're going?"  
  
" Of course I know where I'm going! I always know where I'm going!"  
  
" Is that why you ran into that wall when we got off the shuttle?"  
  
" That was jetlag!!"  
  
Sai Sici and his wife Cecil were on their way to Chibodee's house. They were going to see him fight before they all went to have their reunion party in California. He wanted to see what the Queen of Spades was known for.  
  
" There it is!!" Cecil yelled.  
  
" See, I told you I knew where we were going." He said proudly.  
  
Sai Sici had changed in the years after the Dark Gundam. He was now in his twenties. His black hair was in the same haircut as it had always been. A slick ponytail was blowing freely in the wind. His voice had more bass in it nowadays. He had also grown to about George de Sand's height and had quite the muscular build. (OGE: Alright, Sai Sici fangirls, get your drool towels right here!)  
  
As they approached the house on the hill, they could hear laughter and two familiar voices yelling.  
  
" Now you listen to me Geogie! You keep your mutt of a son on a leash and I promise I won't kill him!" They heard Chibodee yell.  
  
" Quel est ceci? It is not up to me whom my son takes interest in. It is understandable; manquer Ashleigh is a very pretty girl. Though is must be manquer Cath that she gets it from. She certainly didn't inherit her looks from you, swine." They heard George retort.  
  
" Shove it up your tower Frenchie! Just make sure you keep your dog in his cage. He gets his paws on my little girl again and I'll fix him myself!" Chibodee yelled again.  
  
" Dartagnan is not a beast. He is a gentleman. I assure you he means no harm to manquer Ashleigh. You on the other hand are assaulting my ears with your incessant yelling and false accusations. And you seem to be the only one who does not realize that manquer Ashleigh is a teenager and no longer a little girl." George said.  
  
" Maybe not, but you are!" He replied angrily.  
  
" Cela le fait!" He yelled.  
  
****************  
  
Cath and Maria-Louise wondered what took them so long. It had been a miracle the two hadn't been at each other's throats all night. But apparently seeing his daughter courted by two guys at the same time, on his front porch was too much for Chibodee to keep quiet about.  
  
First he'd gone after Argo Gulskii. He offered no argument to the irate American and said that he would make sure Tiron didn't cause any trouble. Then Chibodee went after George de Sand. He was a bit riled by the way he went on about the way Daragnan was misguiding his little girl.  
  
That was how they ended up outside. And that little argument was how they ended up on the ground wrestling like two little boys. Cath and Maria- Louise sighed heavily.  
  
" I can only hope that Sai Sici is a little more mature nowadays." Cath said.  
  
" Oui. This display of the male ego is most uncouth." Marie-Louise said standing next to her.  
  
" Hmhmhm. Uncouth, foul-mouthed, impolite, ill-mannered, rude. That's my Chibodee." She sighed.  
  
" Leggo my hair you croissant!!"  
  
" Non! You let go of my sleeve!"  
  
" I'll rip it off before I do that!"  
  
" Brute!"  
  
" Snob!"  
  
" Animal!"  
  
" Escargot!"  
  
" Thug!!"  
  
" Schoolgirl!!" 


	6. Of Evil Medicine and Mysteries

A/N: I'm not understanding. This is fan fiction. This is G-Gundam fan fiction. Yet when someone writes a fic that you don't like, you flame and jump on their case and what not. So they don't approve of Domon and Rain or Allenby together. Why can't you just let them have that? Once again, I'm not understanding. I mean, you don't go over to the Gundam AC section and flame and bother people because they write yaoi and you are dead set that the 1xR(ick!) pairing is the only right one. Isn't that the whole point of fanfiction? To take the series you like and write it out a different way. I mean, who are you to tell someone how he or she is to write and not they are to write? Doesn't it say unleash your imagination and free your soul right under the big FANFAICTION.NET in the top left corner? Am I the only one who sees that?  
  
Sorry if I'm ranting but I'm just really tired of reading interesting stories about G-Gundam and then find them removed because someone doesn't like that it isn't canon. It's not like they're hurting anyone by writing what they want. And why can't anyone grasp the fact of 'if you don't like it, don't read it'. I mean, do you just read the summary, skip the story and go straight to flaming before you even look at what's on the page? Somebody tell me if I'm missing something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ow!! Jesus H. Cath!!"  
  
Chibodee sat on his bed upstairs while Cath was tending to his wounds. Domon and Argo pulled him and George apart. They had been rolling around for a significant amount of time on the ground and had beaten each other a little.  
  
Marie-Louise was giving George the silent treatment. She was also using the stingy medicine for his scratches and cuts. He could be heard crying out in pain as she continued to apply the agonizing medicine.  
  
" It's your own fault Chibodee Crockett. You acted like a child. You were totally out of line!! You embarrassed me, Ashleigh, and yourself!!" Cath chided.  
  
" He started it." He pouted.  
  
She didn't answer and applied more of the evil yellow liquid to another one of Chibodee's abrasions. He jumped and howled in pain.  
  
" Ah!! Cath, that hurt's!!" He cried.  
  
" Well if you weren't wrestling with your fellow Alliance member then you wouldn't have that problem!" She said.  
  
" Can't you be more gentle? I said I was sorry." He said looking down.  
  
" You've got to learn not to just blow up like that Chibodee. You're going to get killed one day from doing something like that. Not to mention put your daughter and myself in all kinds of humiliation. Why can't you control you're mouth and your temper?" She started to wrap one particular cut that was longer than the others.  
  
He shrugged. " I dunno. I just became defensive over the years. And when Neo-Japan said something about my little girl being out there with the other boys alone, I just snapped. I've only got one Ashes. Then when the 'schoolgirl' got involved, he pushed me and I just hit him."  
  
" You can't solve every problem with your fists." She said.  
  
" I've done good so far." He said.  
  
" What makes you think that?" She asked cutting the wrappings.  
  
" I've got you and Ashes." He said looking up at her.  
  
Cath stopped and blushed at his comment. He was being serious. He wasn't joking or playing around. She shook her head and put the yellow sting medicine down.  
  
" Why can't I stay mad at you Crockett?" She sighed," Ah!"  
  
Chibodee pulled her onto the bed on top of him. Cath was totally caught off guard by this, but that was Chibodee. He shot her a boyish smile and his mischievous green eyes twinkled. Before she could inquire what he was going to do, he stole a kiss.  
  
" Chibodee Crockett! You stole that kiss!"  
  
" Did not. I never take what isn't mine."  
  
" Liar. You stole my chocolate cake this morning, some of my chocolate cookies, my chocolate frosting, my-"  
  
" Did you have to make a list? Sheesh!"  
  
Cath rolled her eyes at him.  
  
*************************  
  
Once again, Chibodee had defended his title easily. The challenger had no chance against him. Now they were all on their way to California to party on the beach and do some other things there.  
  
Everyone was aboard Chibodee's private jet. Everyone with their respective others and the kids in the back. It was the beginning of a long flight, but it would go quicker than on a 747 though and everyone was enjoying the view.  
  
Rain and Domon were sitting opposite Chibodee and Cath. Argo and Natasha were opposite George and Marie-Louise. Sai Sici and Cecil were watching a movie in the front.  
  
Ashleigh was sitting in the back of the jet lying on her father's bed. On the floor to the side of her were the other boys. She was reading a magazine with an article about her father and his family and trying really hard not to blush at all the attention.  
  
Tiron and Dartagnan were lying on the floor watching Ashleigh read with hearts in their eyes. Kaneda was lying in another bed reading his mother's log of all the battles Domon had been in. He couldn't believe how much they were drooling over her. If he watched cartoons he could see them with hearts AS eyes. They were simply amazing.  
  
" You two remembering to breathe over there?" He didn't even look up from his notebook.  
  
" Jealous monsieur Kaneda?" Dartagnan asked.  
  
" You sound as if you would like the attention of Miss Ashleigh." Tiron added in.  
  
" Yeah, that must be it." He returned to his reading and ignored them all.  
  
" Can't we all just get along? I appreciate all the attention guys really, but I don't have time for dating or a boyfriend. Maybe after I dismember you all at the tournament?" Ashleigh placed a finger to her lips in thought.  
  
" Dah!!" All of them fell down.  
  
*************************  
  
Location: Unknown  
  
Four figures stood kneeled before one hooded figure on a large incline. A few candles lit the background. They were all in a cave somewhere. The dripping water around them said that. It was very dark even with the candles.  
  
" I'm glad you all could make it." The hooded figure spoke.  
  
All 4 of the figures rose. Their features were shadowed, so nothing could be seen of their faces. They were all big and had muscular builds.  
  
" Of course! You claim to know of some power to rival that of the Shuffle Alliance! And we all wanna to bruise those blokes!" The one to the far left assumed the leadership.  
  
" Yea! They told us we were too violent and extreme for the Gundam Fights. But we're all better than those little pansies!!" Another spoke up.  
  
" Hm," The figure nodded," Then I shall tell you of the 4 Horsemen. The children of the Dark Gundam spread out to the 4 corners of the Earth. These four Gundams, harbor the power and resilience of their bearer.....  
  
DEATH  
  
CHAOS  
  
FAMINE  
  
WAR  
  
".....These are the powers you shall wield against all the members of the Shuffle Alliance!! Past and present!! You may kill all you like, but a reminder, Domon Kasshu is mine. Now begone!! Go search out the 4 Horsemen and lay waste to those who banished you!!"  
  
" We are the 4 Horsemen!!" 


	7. Stolen Moments

A/n: Just got this idea. I do not own the song 'Stole'. It belongs to Kelly Rowland. Go buy her CD!! 

It was now nightfall. There was a party going on in the Crockett condo. Everyone was on the patio where the servants were preparing food.  Everyone else was dancing, drinking or swimming, or just lying back talking. 

Kaneda had avoided the party. He didn't want to be around all the loud music and the carousing was more than he could stand. He didn't think Gundam Fighters should conduct themselves in such a manner as they were doing. He was surprised to see his father staying behind to swim with Chibodee. 

So he sought refuge in the house. He was just returning to his room from the kitchen with a bottle of water when he spotted a trail of pink, white, yellow and blue flower petals in the hallway. 

" What the?"

He took a swig of his water before following the trail. He wasn't in any danger so he figured it wouldn't hurt for him to be curious about this. 

Kaneda followed the trail down the hall and found himself at Ashleigh's room. He shook his head; he should have known. 

" He loves me…He loves me not…He loves me…He loves me not…" Kaneda heard Ashleigh from inside. She had to be doing this the whole time. 

He started to walk away, but his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know why she wasn't at the party. And he was not jealous that she could be talking about Tiron or Dartagnan. He was just curious that's all. He hesitated at first, then knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal the Neo-American fighter. She nodded in recognition." Sup Neo-Japan?" 

" Why aren't you at the party downstairs?" There was no need in beating around the bush. 

" Oh, I, uh, just, don't like parties." She suddenly found the floor very interesting.

" You're lying." Kaneda forced her to look at him. 

" What do you care?!" She snapped all of a sudden.

" I just saw your mess of girly flowers and wondered why you were still inside." 

Ashleigh looked as if she wanted to snap at him, instead, tears welled up in her eyes and she ducked into her room.  

" Uh?" Kaneda wasn't expecting that at all. He thought she'd yell at him, or at least call him 'Cashew' again. He never thought he'd see her cry. 

" Ashleigh?" He pushed the door open and peeked in. Her room was littered with flowers and flower petals. So many on her floor you could barely tell there was carpet under there. They were on her bed and they were piled on top of each other on the balcony right next to a boom box.  Sitting right next to it was Ashleigh. 

She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms around them. 

" Ashleigh?" 

" Do you really want to know?" She didn't even turn around to face him.

" Know what?"

" Why I don't like…. parties." 

Kaneda really hadn't expected this. But something told him not to be cold to Ashleigh this time. The way she reacted when he had been cold before was too much of a shock and he didn't like how quickly she gone from irritated to depressed. " Why?"

Ashleigh sighed and wiped her eyes. Then she stood up and placed her hands on the guardrail; leaning over the balcony to look at the moon. 

" It happened 3 years ago; I was 12. I was going to a classmate's party. It was my second one ever. I was so excited. My crush was going to be there and I was hoping to dance with him. But, it was not going to happen," Ashleigh paused to wipe more tears away. When she spoke again, her voice cracked. " Then….in the alleyway….there were these loud noises. Like firecrackers, only louder. Mr. Philly, the father of the kid holding the party, told Mary-Elizabeth to go see what the noise was. She went up to the fence and…." 

Kaneda saw her tremble. Her hands quivered on the rail until Ashleigh's grief finally got to her body and she crumpled to a crying heap on the ground. 

" The bullet went straight through. She didn't feel a thing. My crush…. Craig…. he ran up to help her and he caught the next few bullets. 3 to the chest. We….we had to watch him die on the fl there. Some rival gang members had run down the alley and shot the place up. They died while those guys weren't even caught. It wasn't fair…..IT WASN'T FAIR!!!" 

By now, Ashleigh was full out bawling. Kaneda was nervous. He didn't know what to do with a girl who was so miserable. It was obvious she needed comforting, but he didn't know that. 

Ashleigh sniffled and wiped some tears away. " Kaneda?" 

" Yeah?" 

" Will you hold me? Please?"

Now normally, Kaneda would dismiss the notion completely. But Ashleigh was in such bad shape already. He wanted to do something to get her to smile again. He didn't like seeing her cry so much. 

He walked over to where she was sitting on the ground and sat down behind her. Hesitantly, he drew her into his arms until she was resting alongside his chest. Though he felt awkward from never holding someone, it rather felt natural. 

Ashleigh relaxed against him; still sniffling and crying a little. It was kind of funny, she couldn't stand him at all, but right now, she felt incredibly safe. At least from the terrifying scene that threatened to replay again in her mind. 

Her weeping had exploited a lot of energy; and she was now tired. She found it hard to keep her eyes open. Kaneda was so warm in comparison to the night air. So she just settled down in his arms and went to sleep there.

Kaneda almost freaked when he saw she was asleep. What should he do now? She had just calmed down so he couldn't wake her up. He didn't want to move, less he risk waking her up. Gundam fights he could handle, girls he could not. 

So he just sat there; listening to the radio and watching the wind blow the flower petals into the air. 
    
    _He was always such a nice boy_
    
    _The quiet one _
    
    _With good intentions_
    
    _He was down for his brother_
    
    _Respectful to his mother_
    
    _A good boy_
    
    _but good don't get attention_
    
    _One kid with a promise_
    
    _The brightest kid in school_
    
    _He's not a fool_
    
    _Reading books about science and smart stuff_
    
    _It's not enough, no_
    
    _Cause smart dont make you cool, whoa_
    
    _He's not invisible anymore_
    
    _With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse_
    
    _Since he walked through that classroom door_
    
    _He's all over primetime news_
    
    _Mary's got the same size hands _
    
    _As Marilyn Monroe_
    
    _She put her fingers in the imprints_
    
    _at Mann's Chinese Theatre show_
    
    _She coulda been a movie star_
    
    _Never got the chance to go that far_
    
    _Her life was stole _
    
    _Now we'll never know_
    
    _No no no no oh_
    
    _They were crying to the camera_
    
    _Said he never fitted in_
    
    _He wasn't welcomed_
    
    _He showed up to the parties_
    
    _We was hanging in_
    
    _Some guys puttin' him down_
    
    _Bullying him round round_
    
    _Now I wish I woulda talked to him_
    
    _Gave him the time of day_
    
    _Not turn away_
    
    _If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far_
    
    _He might have stayed at home_
    
    _Playing angry chords on his guitar_
    
    _He's not invisible anymore_
    
    _With his baggy pants and his legs in chains_
    
    _Since he walked through that classroom door_
    
    _Everybody knows his name_
    
    _Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)_
    
    _As Marilyn Monroe_
    
    _She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)_
    
    _at Mann's Chinese Theatre show_
    
    _She coulda been a movie star _
    
    _Never got the chance to go that far_
    
    _Her life was stole _
    
    _Now we'll never know_
    
    _(Now we'll never know, oh)_
    
    _Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)_
    
    _He had a tryout with the Sixers_
    
    _Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)_
    
    _Now we're never gonna see him slam_
    
    _Flying high as Kobe can_
    
    _His life was stole (Stole)_
    
    _Oh now we'll never know_
    
    _Now we'll never never never know_
    
    _Mmm now we'll never never never never know_
    
    _Stole (Stole)_
    
    _Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_
    
    _Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)_
    
    _As Marilyn Monroe(Oh)_
    
    _She put her fingers in the imprints_
    
    _at Mann's Chinese Theatre show(She was gonna be a star)_
    
    _She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)_
    
    _Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)_
    
    _Her life was stole (Stole, stole)_
    
    _Oh now we'll never know _
    
    _(Now we'll never never know, no)_
    
    _Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)_
    
    _He had a try out with the Sixers_
    
    _Couldn't wait for Saturday_
    
    _Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)_
    
    _Flying high as Kobe can_
    
    _His life was stole (Stole, oh)_
    
    _Oh now we'll never know_
    
    _(Now we'll never never know)_
    
    _Oh no no no_
    
    _Yeah their lives were stole_
    
    _now we'll never know_
    
    _(Stole)_
    
    _We we're here all together yesterday_
    
    _(Stole)._


	8. The Morning After

The morning sun rose high above the sky. Birds sang to announce the arrival of daybreak on the Crockett condo. The party music and the laughter had declined leaving a quiet household full of sleepers and some early birds with hangovers. 

The only people in the second category were Chibodee, Domon and George. They were all seated around the kitchen table in their boxers and socks; moaning and drinking hangover cures. Domon and George blamed Chibodee for their pain. Chibodee pleaded innocent to their false accusations and told them it was their own faults. 

" American tradition my Shining Finger." Domon complained. 

" Hey, Neo-Japan, I didn't put those beers to your mouths and make you drink them. You did that. I told you you shouldn't drink so much if you weren't used to it. But what did I get for all my trouble?" Chibodee got up to fix himself something to cure his hangover again.

" Shut up Chibodee!!" 

" Exactly! 'Shut up Chibodee'! So I just letcha drink yer weight in liquor and pay for in it the mornin'." He started going through the cabinets for things to make his cure.

" What are you looking for?" 

" Hangover cure materials." 

Both Neo-France and Neo-Japan shot up at that. They regretted it, but the thought of getting rid of the pain permanently was more than enough incentive to move. They stood on either side of Chibodee, as he seemed to be mixing something on the counter. 

" What is that?" Domon looked at the red and gold swirled liquid in a shot glass.

" Firecracker. Always works for me." Chibodee tossed back the concoction carelessly. It burned on the way down and cleared his head like a shotgun. His eyes watered a little and he had to shake his head from the sudden clearing of his hangover." Whoo!! What a rush! Who's up for sparring?" 

George and Domon starred at him in shock. What was in that stuff that had Chibodee up and ready for roughhousing? Whatever it was, they wanted some. 

" What was that stuff?" Domon looked at Chibodee's discarded shot glass for any clues as to what was in the drink. 

" 50/50 of Tabasco sauce and Tequila. Clears your head like a firecracker. Hence the name. Want one?" Chibodee was already working on his breakfast of eggs, bacon, pancakes and hash browns. 

" If it can turn your throbbing pain into what you are now, I'd sell my right arm." George said.

" Nah, arms aren't in the market. Start talking souls and maybe we can work a deal out." 

" Chibodee!!!"

" Kidding! Kidding! Geez, can't you people take jokes?!"

***************  
  


The sound of a chirping blue jay above his head awoke the groggy and muzzy Neo-Japanese Fighter Kaneda Kasshu. He had fallen asleep by mistake with the Neo-American Fighter. The sun rising high above the horizon made him aware of the time of the day.

He yawned loudly and reached to rub his eyes; but the large bundle on his chest hindered his arms.  He suddenly realized that he was still on the balcony of the Neo-American Fighter.  Kaneda looked down at Ashleigh, who was still asleep in his arms. 

Her face had dried tearstains on it. Kaneda remembered the night before.  He didn't like the mood changed in the American. He wouldn't mind it so much if she were a sad person when he met her; but she wasn't. She was a cheery, good-natured, happy, cocky, brash American.  And he preferred she stayed that way. 

But now that she was back to normal, it was time he went that way too. Mindful not to awaken the American, he moved her to her bed and tucked her in. She would wake up soon anyway. 

As for Kaneda, he had some training to do. With all his future opponents in the house, maybe he could coax the sissies into a sparring match or two. If not he could work alone. But he needed to get his mind out of the house and away from Ashleigh. 

Not that she was on his mind in the first place. 

He certainly wasn't thinking about her. 

Although, she did look a little endearing when her mouth wasn't flapping.   

*******************

A slim figure made his way through the large bustling American city. The fact that he was a foreigner was very apparent but it was not irregular in California; being closer to Europe and Asia than New York, though some people still prefer the longer flight. He was on his way to the countryside. 

Once he got there. All he needed to do was find the ruin that was underground. It was not going to be easy, but he could feel _it_ pulling out to him. _It_ was calling him. _It _wanted him to come and claim it as his own and finish what its creator had started. 

_Come to me. I am yours to control and do what you will. My power is yours. No one is safe._

A smile crept up across the scarred tanned face as he finally found the entrance to his ruins. It was a small fox burrow, but he knew that _it _was down there. The feeling was strong here. Stronger than it had been anywhere else. He was so close.

Pointing a fist at the small and inaccessible burrow, a black horse with red eyes appeared on the back of his hand. On the back of the horse was a soldier with a staff of a gray skull on it. The red eyes glowed and black energy flowed off his body. 

A black and red beam flew from his hand and made the burrow a lot more accessible to someone of his size. Kneeling on one knee and not paying attention to the dead foxes around him. (OGE: Heartless murderer…), he looked down into the burrow. It was a long ways down and so very dark. Even though there was light out there was no way he could see. 

But he looked not with his eyes, but with the crest on the back of his hand. His own eyes turning the same red and black energy radiating off him. He searched the underground for a power signature similar to that of his own. He was about to give up when he felt something so…powerful; he was nearly knocked back 20 feet.

" Bugger me dead! This doo-dah really exists! That power was amazing! Strewth!" 

He brushed his green hair out of his sky blue eyes. This was his War Horseman Gundam eh? Well he wasn't a stunded mullet. He knew this was going to make him great. And with the Gundam Fighters 3 years away, he'd have plenty of time to train. Only he and his crew wouldn't be stupid. They would not be making appearances. No, this was going to be kept on the down low. They would not be defeated. 

" Rise! War Horseman!!"

A/N: Sorry it's short. I've been really busy lately and might not be able to update for a while. But I certainly will try. You have my word as an artist and authoress. Expect a lot of action in the next chappy, 'kay?

Au revoir!


	9. Sparring Session

" Hiya!!" 

Kaneda bounded around the trees in the area of their rural getaway. He wore his usual workout clothes; black sweatpants and swinging his katana as his father had taught him. This was a vacation, yes. But he had to keep it deep rooted in his mind that these people were going to be his enemies one day. He was going to have to fight and worse come to worse kill them. 

This meant he was going to need to scope out their moves and work harder to stay ahead. He was going to win just like his father had and keep the noisy Americans in their place. (OGE: Well…)

" Yah! Ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya! Ya!" He launched a flurry of punches and kicks into the air at an imaginary enemy. Oh, this Gundam Fight was 3 years off, but it was going to be one slobberknocker of a Gundam Fight. 

He landed kneeling on the ground and slowly stood up; panting." I'm gonna win. No one's going to stop me. Those losers are going to get beaten into the ground and Japan will rule the world." His King of Hearts Shuffle Crest shown brightly to emphasis his fighting spirit.

" Hah. You are a fool if you think that Neo-Japan!" 

" Da. This competition will not consist of amateurs. You may not live to see the final round if we have anything to say about it."

**********************

Kaneda turned his head at the voices behind him. It was Dartagnan and Tiron. They were standing at the top of one the steep hills and they looked like they came to fight. Maybe he could have some fun with these yahoos after all.

" Well, don't you two look like early birds? Oh, I'm sorry. You two would be mudd birds." He smiled.

Both smirked at him taunting and jumped down so they were at his level. Dartagnan was wearing blue sweatpants and holding a rose in one hand. Tiron was wearing red sweatpants and he had a chained wrapped around his shoulders and hanging off his body.

" Keep on talking comrade Japan."

" Oui. While you're running your mouth, one of us will be the champion, our nation will rule the world and we'll be married to mademoiselle Ashleigh."  

Kaneda rolled his eyes at that remark. Those two were terrible with their fascination with the Neo-American." That again. Don't you two have mutants in your own country to swoon over so you can leave mine alone?" 

Dartagnan quirked an eyebrow. " Your 'mutant' is she?" 

" I-I mean, Ashleigh. Can't you leave ASHLEIGH alone?" He tried to save himself, but his slip-up was already clear.

Tiron swung an arm around Kaneda's shoulders. " Welcome to the club comrade Japan. Unfortunately, you don't stand a chance. Miss Ashleigh will be coming back to Mother Russia with me."

" Non mon ami. The early morning sun is making you delirious. She will be coming back to the City of Light to be married to me." 

" That's assuming she doesn't win the tournament herself!!!" Came a loud voice from the balcony.

********************

All three turned and looked in the direction of the condo. There on the balcony of her bedroom, in American flag designed sweatpants and a white T-shirt and an American flag designed bandanna was Ashleigh Crockett. 

She jumped up and off the balcony, curled into ball, flipped a few times and landed on the ground in front of them. She landed in a kneeling position, but when she stood up, she had her fists up; ready to fight for all she was worth.

" Mornin' boys. Whaddaya say to a little early sparring? 3 against 1? We can check out each other's moves and see exactly what we're dealing with in the Gundam Fight. Assuming you all can last long enough to fight against me in the finals. I'd hate to be there alone with you three just cheering in the stands."

" You're too cocky for your own good Crockett. That'll be your downfall!" Kaneda pointed an accusing finger at her.

Ashleigh scratched her nose languidly and placed both her hands behind her head; elbows toward the sky." Ne? Ya think so huh? Well then, you'll be pleasantly surprised when I beat you into oblivion. Yet AGAIN." 

Kaneda almost fell over at that. " That was a fluke and a video game! Anything could have happened! Besides, my buttons were sticky! This is a real fight. And what the hell are you snickering at?!!" He directed the last part to Dartagnan and Tiron who were laughing behind him. 

" Don't get mad because you lost to lil'o me. A lot of guys have lost to me. And when the Gundam Fight starts, you're all going to lose to the Miss with the Golden Fists! But enough bragging. I'm sure you're all ready to see what this girl can do to even qualify for the Gundam Fight." 

" I agree. Let's get started." Kaneda stood in an offensive position.

" I disagree. I cannot spar with mademoiselle Ashleigh. I could never forgive myself if I damaged her in any way." Dartagnan shook his head.

" I must side with comrade Dartagnan. The chance of hurting Miss Ashleigh is too great. Count me out." 

Kaneda covered his eyes with his hand. " Oh please. You two are impossible." 

" Look, look, squash all that. You're gonna jump up or get beat down. You made be afraid to hit me, but I ain't afraid to hit you. Let's get it on!!" Ashleigh threw a Cyclone Punch and unleashed an incredible amount of wind.

" Ah! Ashleigh!!" All three of them were thrown back a good 20ft. from the surprise attack. They certainly didn't expect that from little miss boxing gloves. Said American was bouncing and had her fists up; grinning like a thief. 

" Come and get me boys." She winked flirtatiously at them. 

********************

" Now that's more like it. Hiya!!" Kaneda jumped up in the air to avoid anymore attacks from her. 

" That ain't gonna save you. Cyclone Pun-uh?" Just as she was about to launch another attack on the Neo-Japanese pilot, a large chain wrapped around her wrists. She followed the line and ended up with Neo-Russia and Neo-France. " Hey! What happened to 'damaging Miss Ashleigh'?" 

" You attacked us mon belle. We wouldn't be representing our countries fairly if we did not respond accordingly." 

" Do not worry Miss Ashleigh, we'll be gentle. If it becomes too much for you, we'll just continue without you." 

Ashleigh closed her eyes and made a 'humph' noise." Of course you realize this means WAR!!" She yanked her arms away from her body. The chain around them pulled Tiron down to the ground. 

" Forget about me? Ha!!" Kaneda came down on her with his sword aiming right between her eyes. 

Ashleigh brought her arms up and blocked the sword's attack with the thick chains around her wrists. " Think I didn't see you coming down with a surprise attack, there Kasshu? You're gonna have to better than that!" 

" Then I shall try!" Dartagnan threw his rose directly at Ashleigh. 

" Whoa!!" She tried to jump out of the way, but the rose imbedded itself in her shoulder. 

" Do you concede now mon belle? Do not force us to further harm you." 

" Oh that does it!!" Ashleigh wrapped the slack of the chain around Kaneda's wrist and pulled him down. " Hey!"

Then she wrapped more of the chain around his katana and pulled; effectively breaking the chain. Next she painfully removed the rose in her shoulder and tossed it to the ground. Blood seeped from the small hole in her shoulder and stained her shirt. 

" Now I'm pissed! Cyclone Punch!!" 

***********************

They all jumped in the air to avoid her punch. But she was throwing an uppercut in the air and all the flower petals around her went up in the air like wisps of paper. Then she stuck her hand out in their direction; changing the flow of the flowers from straight upward, to straight forward. 

" Agh! I cannot see!" Dartagnan cried covering his eyes. 

" That's the point Rose boy! These ain't your French roses, so you have no control! Burning Punch!!" Ashleigh was in front of him in no time. And as soon as she launched her attack, he was socked square in the face. This sent him spiraling backward.

" Ah!"

" That'll learn ya! Ack!" Before Ashleigh could attack again, Tiron's chain wrapped around her neck and pulled hard. Her hands flew up to free herself, but she couldn't pull it off. 

" You shouldn't be so cocky American. Your distraction only lasted long enough for you to attack one of us." Tiron gloated. 

" You're…You're…pissin' me off!" She choked out. 

" And I'll finish you off!" Kaneda was coming at her again. His fist was raised and he would hit her in a matter of seconds. 

Ashleigh's mind was searching for an answer. She needed to get away, but Tiron was pulling her backwards too much for her to run. 

' That's it!!' She thought. As Kaneda closed in, she let Tiron's pulling take over and simply jumped back. He pulled her the rest of the way. Kaneda's fist hit the ground and caused a huge crater. 

Ashleigh was still letting Tiron's lugging pull her back. When she reached him, she planted her elbow right in his face. 

" Ow!" 

He released the chain and held his face. Ashleigh removed the chain from around her neck and fell to her knees panting. She thought she had a little time to catch her breath before she had to worry about Kaneda attacking her.

" Heeya!" 

She guessed wrong. A strong punch connected with her cheek and she flew backwards before skidding into the ground. There was now a large purple bruise on her cheek. She rubbed it gingerly while glaring at Kaneda.

" You're going to pay for that!! Ah!!" As Ashleigh was going to deliver her threat, she forgot that in the confusion with Kaneda and Tiron, Dartagnan was given time to rest. And he now had launched an attack of roses at her. She couldn't roll out of the way fast enough. 

Three of the many roses imbedded themselves in her pants leg and in the side of her shirt; pinning her down to the ground. Now she couldn't move at all. 

****************

All three males stood over her smiling. Kaneda had his katana on his shoulder smirking like he already won the Gundam Fight. Tiron was still swinging what was left of his chain. Dartagnan had three roses in his fingers, just waiting for her to make a move. 

" Well Crockett, it looks like you're out of the tournament. Give up now before you get really hurt." Kaneda said.

" Da. It is wise for you to give yourself up now while your injuries are minor." 

" Please concede mademoiselle Ashleigh. I do not wish to hurt you further."

Ashleigh growled at them. But she was outnumbered and she was at a disadvantage. Her shoulder was still in pain and she couldn't possible attack them from this position without getting attacked at least once. However, there was one chance…

She stopped growling and calmed down. She raised her hand up; open palm, as if she were actually conceding and asking for one of them to help her up. 

" That's more like it. You deserve to be at my feet woman." Kaneda smirked even broader.

" You couldn't possibly beat all of us Miss Ashleigh. We're better pilots, we've been training longer than you and we take this fight much more seriously." Tiron said.

' Oh he's asking for it.' Ashleigh thought. As Dartagnan was leaning over to help her up, Ashleigh closed her hand into a fist and slammed it down into the ground.

" LoveFuryPassionEnergy!!" 

Three large cracks in the ground, glowing with yellow energy, come within reach of all three boys. When they reached them, the yellow energy exploded and blew them away from Ashleigh. 

" Ah!!"

They slammed into the ground a good 15ft. away from her; slightly smoking from the energy. Ashleigh had managed to rip the three roses from her clothes and stood with a lot of trouble. She held her injured shoulder and panted heavily. That was the last attack she could do. She wouldn't be any good to anyone for at least 3 hours. But her attack had left a nice crater in the ground though. 

********************

Kaneda, Dartagnan and Tiron were lying on the ground panting as well. They didn't expect that from her at all. Who knew she had an attack like that? Who knew she was still able to attack? 

" That attack was incredible." Kaneda rolled on his stomach and tried to get up.

" Mon Dieu. She is a an animal, no?" Dartagnan managed to sit up with little trouble and smile at the sight of the American girl. 

" A wounded animal is usually the most dangerous. Even Lionesses can fight." Tiron untangled his chain and stood up. 

***********************

Ashleigh looked at the three males collecting themselves and heading for the house. They looked burnt in some places and were smoking in other places. She had to use her desperation attack or she would never hear the end of it from Kaneda. She would not let him beat her just so he could spout some chauvinist crap. 

So she smiled. She almost lost, but she had managed to pull a win out of this. These boys would think twice before they thought lightly of her again. And Kaneda, she had a special present for him.

" Oi Kaneda!!"

She swore she could hear him growl from where she stood." What?!!"

" Waraku omou na yo." 

" Shut up!!"

A/N: There you go. An entire chapter dedicating to fighting. Now the next chapter will get real exciting. War Horsemen will meet the Shuffle Alliance, past and present. And if you're wondering what Ashleigh said, it was: 'Don't think bad of me'.


End file.
